Thankful for Love
by Mothflight13
Summary: It is Thanksgiving Day and Kim can't find anything to be thankful for. Who will be there to help her when she needs it? Kick one-shot


Hey peoples! I just wanted to write this little one-shot in honor for Thanksgiving. This is my first Kickin' It one-shot on here so sorry if it's bad. Oh and HAPPY THANKSGIVING! ~Enjoy! ;)

Kim's P.O.V

I sighed and looked up at the sky. I couldn't help thinking about what had happened earlier today. The memory haunts me and only makes more tears fall.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Okay class, on the sheet of paper in front of you, I want you to write down what you're thankful for." Mrs. Fortuna said from the front of the classroom. Yea, you guessed it. It's Thanksgiving Day today. Everyone around me began writing almost immediately. While I just sat there, staring at the blank pieces of paper in front of me. I had no idea what to write._

_ "Time's up! Now tell me what you are thankful for." The teacher said. Choruses of I'm thankful for my house, phone, water, clothes, food, boyfriend, friends rang through the room…but one of them hit me the hardest. _

_ "I'm thankful for my mom and dad." I could feel the tears already building up in my eyes._

_ "Kim, what are you thankful for?" I looked up and saw everyone's eyes on me. _

_ "I…I don't know." I said honestly. Everyone burst out laughing at me. A tear slipped down my cheek. Jack…Jack Brewer…my best friend and secret crush was laughing at ME too. My heart broke in millions of pieces. _

_ BRRRRIIINNNNGGG! The bell rung, echoing in my mind. It was the last period of the day so I didn't even bother to go to my locker. Especially when I saw Jack there waiting for me. Fortunately he caught my gaze and stared at me. The tears came back and rushed down my cheeks even more. I ran out of the doors as quickly as I could, past the trees in the park, and into a small lonely clearing where I sat hugging my knees to my chest and sobbed. _

_*End of Flashback*_

So here I am now, staring up at the sky. I couldn't think of anything to be thankful for because…I miss my family. My mom and dad…died…over a year ago. I was forced to live with my aunt and uncle here in Seaford and they are always away on business trips. I practically lived alone with no one there for me. Now I don't even have Jack. I bet he always pretended to be nice to me because he felt bad for me. That he felt bad that I had no friends. And being the person he was he just had to make me less miserable. He's a sweet guy, really, but is also a total liar. I had nothing. I had no one.

"Kim?" I recognized that voice…_Jack_. I didn't need his pity right now. I jumped up as quickly as I could and made an attempt to run away. But he caught my wrist and pulled me back.

"Kim, what's wrong? Why did you run out of school like that?" Jack questioned me, holding onto my shoulders to make me face him. I looked down at the ground. A single tear slipped down my cheek and onto the ground.

"I don't need your pity Jack. I get it; you don't have to lie to be my friend anymore." I said sadly.

"Kim, of course I want to be your friend!" Jack protested. More tears fell to the ground. He was lying…I-I could tell. Jack noticed that I was crying and pulled me into a hug. I cried on his shoulder as he rubbed my back comfortingly.

When I was finished crying he asked, "Now can you tell me what's wrong?" I stared into his brown eyes.

"M-My mother and father died a year ago. I am forced to live with my aunt and uncle who are never home and nobody cares about me. I have no friends and I know that you just want to be my friend because you feel bad for me." I told him.

"That's not true! I want to be your friend! And of course people care about you! Why wouldn't they like someone who is beautiful, smart, funny, nice, and can kick a guy's butt anytime, anywhere?" Jack said. D-Does he really mean that? Of course not, he just feels…bad for me right now.

"Oh yeah? Name one person who does." I retorted. Jack seemed to hesitate.

He took a deep breath and said softly, "I do," I stared at him with wide eyes. "Kim, I love you." I couldn't believe it. THE Jack Brewer actually liked me when he could have any girl in the whole school. I could already feel my cheeks heat up.

"Jack…I-I love you too." I whispered. Jack smiled at me caringly. I caught his gaze, mesmerized by his brown eyes. Then he leaned down and captured my lips in a soft, gentle kiss. I melted into the kiss, the giant gap in my heart vanished. I wasn't alone. I _never_ was alone.

Jack and I sat against a tree and stared up at the sky as the sun slowly dropped toward the horizon and paint the sky beautiful colors. His arm wrapped around my shoulders to pull me closer to him while my head lied on his shoulder. The scenery was perfect. _He_ was perfect. Everything was just perfect.

Now I know what I'm thankful for. I'm thankful for having a family and friends that care about me and love me. I am thankful for _love._

Awwwww! I thought this idea would be a cute little moment and I liked that it had something to do with Thanksgiving. I'm sorry if it's bad, I tried my best. ~Anyways, R&R and have a Happy Thanksgiving Day! ;)

~Mothflight13~


End file.
